The Marauder's of the Phoenix
by Asher Elric
Summary: How the Order of the Phoenic came about...Marauder style.


Summary – This is how the order of the Phoenix came about…all in Marauder style!

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing! Not a thing and no I am not making any money out of anything! So bugger off you bloody lawyers.

* * *

_**The Marauders of the Phoenix**_

****

* * *

****

"This is going to be so cool! I can't believe we got everyone to come!" James Potter, now twenty-one, but still with the crazy black hair and glasses, said to one of his best friends; This friend being Sirius Black who was the same as always but just a bit younger than James. He was currently setting out the food and drinks for the meeting.

"I'm so glad I talked you two into cleaning this place up a bit; maybe Lily will be surprised and marry you, James," Remus Lupin said, he held a feather duster in his hand and his wand in the other. James stuck his tongue out at his other friend.

"Hey! If Evens hasn't gotten it into her head that James is the best man for her, than it will never sink in! no matter how much cleaning the poor boy does!" Sirius retorted.

"I don't know about that, my Mum married my Dad because of the way he cleaned….and cooked….and how he did in the bedroom…"

"Whoa! Too much information there!" James said and covered his ears. Lupin just gave a smile and then went on dusting.

"How are we going to pitch this idea anyway? I mean I know what I want to say, I just can't figure out a way to say it!" Sirius said.

"Maybe we should let our memories do it,"

"What do you mean, Moony?" James asked.

"We should let our memories do the talking, some of it may be…weird, but we can just let them play out and let the others see what we mean," Remus shrugged.

"You have the spell for that?"

"Yes, it was in that book you two gave me for my birthday last month, which I love by the way,"

"Good, than that is what we shall do!" James smiled. He and Sirius high-five each other and then went back to their setting up.

"Is everyone here?" Sirius yelled above the throng of voices. The group quieted down a bit. There were so many people that Sirius didn't know all who had come but Remus was taking care of that, he had each guest write their name on some parchment before the meeting had started.

"May we have your attention, Please? My friends and I would like to show you something that will explain this meeting fully, it may take some time, but it is important and touches on one particular subject," Remus said, he, James, Sirius and Peter were at the front of the room. Remus took out his wand.

"_Mens Metis!_" Remus said and there was a flash of light. The four Marauders took their seats and the memory began to play out.

* * *

_It was late at night in the Forbidden Forest – it wasn't a full moon night, but that really didn't bother the boys at all. They were deep in conversation but their whispers could be heard in the still air of the winter night._

_"I can't believe those bloody idiots almost got into the Ministry of Magic building? That was a close one, at least no one died," Sirius said._

_"You'd think that those fools would have better security," James agreed._

_"It wasn't their fault, they have plenty of security, and they just don't have a plan. Anyone can put a guard at a door, but the guard won't always know what to do," Remus explained._

_"Are we still going to do something about it?" Peter asked._

_"Maybe, I don't know, four kids against a group of idiotic Death Eaters? We won't stand a chance!" James shook his head._

_"We'll just have to dodge all the **Ababa Kadebra **curses," Sirius shrugged._

_"That's **Avada Kadavra** you git!" Remus corrected._

_"What? Am I supposed to know how to say it?"_

_"Of course not, besides it wouldn't work for you anyway, your too soft," Remus snorted._

_"Oh? I'm soft!"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Say's who?" Sirius asked, glaring at his friend. James rolled his eyes at his friends antics._

_"Say's the big bad Werewolf!" Peter put in, Sirius laughed while Remus just stood there, baring his teeth for all the world to see, which really looked a comical sight._

_"All right, enough with the Werewolf jokes, I honestly want to know what we're supposed to do about this, I keep getting these weird letters at breakfast and I want them to stop!"_

_"Letters?"_

_"Yes, you know the ones; the death threats against your friends and family. I don't have any family to speak of, beside you lot (and event hat is debatable) and I know they aren't any students! I mean…they know things that I've only told you guys," Lupin explained._

_"Really? Are you sure it isn't a prank?" Peter asked._

_"Yes! Only the Professor's and you lot know about my "Furry Little Problem" – the letter's I'm getting are way too personal for just anyone to guess at or…anything along those lines,"_

_"What about the Werewolf who bit you?" Sirius asked._

_"Greyback, please, kill him for me next you see him," Remus muttered. The group continued their late night trek in the forest._

_"If we could only get a group together that would fight Moldy-shorts…that would be the best thing to do, power in numbers and all that crap," James said._

_"Bloody hell! Why didn't we think of it before?" Sirius asked._

_"Think of what?" Peter asked._

_"**The Order of the Phoenix** – you know, the group name we came up with a couple years ago," Lupin said._

_"Oh, right,"_

_"Why not, we can do something more than just annoy the hell out of Voldemort,"_

_"That's the first thing on our list of 'Ways to annoy Voldy-Moldy' "Annoy the hell out of said dark wizard, and survive doing it!"," Sirius joked._

_"Shut up Sirius, this isn't a laughing matter!" Peter glared._

_"Neither was my father beating the hell out of me, but you didn't see me shrinking behind no corners did you?" Sirius glared._

_"There will be no fighting, best friends don't fight," Remus said._

_"Sure they do," James replied with a raised eye brow._

_"Well, yes, but we should be fighting about weather chicken is better than beef, not about what's more scary to deal with in life," Remus replied._

_"I still say that beef is what's for dinner!"_

_"Did you get that off a commercial from the telly?" James asked._

_"I let him watch my telly last summer, it was a big mistake," Remus sighed._

_"I saved loads of money on my broom insurance by switching to Gecko," Sirius grinned._

_"He gets them wrong," Remus shook his head._

_"Not as bad as Peter going around singing "Man! I fell like a woman"," James muttered._

* * *

"Is there a point to this?" Severus Snape growled.

"In fact there is," Remus smiled before doing the same spell again. Another memory started to play. Sirius conjured Pop-corn for everyone before re-filling his Butter beer glass.

* * *

_"I hate this," Sirius muttered – he and James were climbing the side of a bloody mountain in the middle of nowhere without their wands. They had been surprised by a group of Death Eaters and had barely made it out alive._

_"That's it! When we get back to sivilization, I'm starting up that group, we'll play practical jokes on themall until they agree to join and then we'll kick the shite out of Moldy-Volts!" James grunted._

_"Marauder's Promise!" Sirius said and the two continued climbing._

* * *

"And there you have it, the memories speak for themselves but we want to start up a group to thwart Voldemort and in the end defeat him before things get too bad," Remus said.

"Who'll head this?" Lilly yelled out.

"We were, obviously, thinking Albus could do it, besides, I don't think Sirius or James will take it as seriously as they aught too," Remus replied.

"Will you stop with the 'Serous' jokes all ready!" Sirius swatted Remus who hit him back, sending him tumbling into his chair.

"Not my fault you're Mum gave you a name we can pun around with!" Remus replied.

"Well, Albus? What do you say?" James turned to the old Headmaster.

"I do believe we have found our prankster's, Minerva," Albus laughed. Minerva just glared.

"You have to admit, pink is such a better color for Slytherin house," Sirius said.

"Shut up, Sirius!" James said, and whacked his friend upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Will you lead the group?" Remus asked.

"Of course, on one condition," Albus replied.

"What?"

"You have to promise to never pull another prank," Albus said, but his blue eyes were glistening.

"We're a bit old for pranks anyway," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh man! I was looking forward to transfiguring Voldy's robes into a dress with frills and crap!" this from James made the entire group laugh.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"Fine," the four Marauders said in unison, all with a huge grin on their face.

"Albus, I don't like their looks; that usually means they are up to something!' Minerva almost screeched, more snickering from the group followed.

"I'll lead the group," Albus announced, and cheering went up from the crowed. That was when Remus looked down at the floor, shyly, his shoulders shaking.

"I have something to confess," he said.

"That you're a Werewolf?" Frank Longbottom yelled out.

"Well, no, not that…actually…remember when I asked you lot to just sign your names on this small, insignificant piece of parchment?"

"Yeah," came from the throng.

"Well…if any of you lot talk to someone about this Order who's name isn't on the list than you'll be cursed, thankyouandgoodby!" Remus said before disappearing through the floo network.

"Goodness, why didn't we think of that?"

"Remus probably didn't pick out such a bad curse, maybe one of those with pimples that writes SNEAK on your forehead or something," James shrugged.

"You want to know something?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"What?" Peter said, wondering if Remus would be murdered for this.

"Sometimes he scares the hell out of me,"

"Well, he does see you as food during _that_ time of the month," James shrugged.

The group about them laughed; both James and Sirius promised to write them about the next Order meeting, and made the lot promise to not kill Remus the next time he showed up. Because, to be honest, he was a Marauder and the Marauder's had to be sneaky at times.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N – I've wanted to do a follow up to my other story, Marauder's Promise, and this is it! Hope you liked it! Oh, and this is not beta-ed…at all.

Ta,

Poppy


End file.
